whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Lyntari
Name: Eve Gervaise Lyntari Player: Myrleena Age: Prefers not to think about it Nature: Bon Vivant Demeanor: Bon Vivant Concept: Gypsy out of her time Attributes Abilities Virtues Conscience: 3 Self-Control: 4 Courage: 3 Willpower: 7 Blood Pool (15) Backgrounds: Generation 5 Mentor 5 (Jacqueline Sophie) Resources 2 Disciplines: Auspex 1 Celerity 1 Presence 1 Merits: Unbondable 3 Eat Food 1 Blush of Health 2 Catlike Balance 1 Flaws: Phobia (Claustrophobia) 2 Languages: French English Description: Standing at about 5'6", Eve often looks like an ethereal beauty out of the long past. Platinum gold hair falls to her waist in gentle curls, and her body is rather voluptious and attracts the eye. Her eyes, though, are the most striking thing about her. Sad soft gray eyes gaze out at the world, unjudging but accepting of what happens. There is a steel behind them, but something about her eyes sometimes frightens those who know Eve. But when she smiles, it is as if the sun just came out, lighting up the room she graces with her presence. She is a wonderful dancer, moving with a long-forgotten grace, and often sings with a haunting beauty. Her clothing tends toward dark colors, most often blacks and reds, and she fits perfectly into the higher class goth crowd. Those who interact with her have noticed a few thorny celtic tattoos around her wrists in black ink, though she usually tries to keep them covered. History: Eve believes that she was born in approximately 1154 AD, give or take a few years. What she does know is that she was born to Tristan and Amarante Lyntari. Tristan was one of the first architects to work on the Notre-Dame's initial construction. Her mother, Amarante, was the best dressmaker in Paris at the time. Eve was a precocious child. Enthusiastic, beautiful, intelligent and driven, she gained the love of a young man, Ventrelli Devesti. Ventrelli was a young instrument maker, and one of his early gifts to Eve was a finely crafted lute he made himself. She was flattered, and even though she wasn't sexually attracted to him, the expectations of the culture of the time had her accepting his courtship. She in turn learned to dance, sing, craft sculptures and even learned of crafting alongside Ventrelli. But it was when Eve was dancing with other girls one night at a celebration when Sir Landis Valin first saw her. He spotted her and lusted after her, wishing to have the young woman for his own. The young vampire shadowed Eve, watching and scheming, growing to hate her family and Ventrelli as well. Eve, on the other hand, became...uneasy. Unknown to many people, she had become a minor sorcerer, and her senses had told her that something was wrong. Unfortunately, Eve never figured out what was happening before it was too late. After a month of watching, Landis struck. The first night Landis attacked Ventrelli's workshop. The next morning he and his family were found dismembered and torn to shreds. His body was nearly unrecognizable, and shocked Eve almost beyond words. Her fears increased still more, and the next night justified her fears. Sir Landis appeared in her home that night and brutally killed her parents in front of her, raped her and took her to his home. The next few weeks of Eve's life were...horrifying. She was collared and chained to the wall in Landis's basement, naked and available for his amusement. He abused her, raped her and adorned her with jewelry that she was incapable of taking off at the time. She was tattooed for his amusement and slowly addicted to the Kiss of his bite, no matter how she tried to resist. He fed her his vitae, dominated her and otherwise took steps to ensure her servitude to him while she watched him feed off of and kill other young ladies. But it was when she finally managed to cast a spell to summon fire at him that he snapped. Landis killed Eve and brought her back as a vampire, stripping her of her magic entirely and indirectly making her immune to blood bonds. The beginning of her unlife was devastating, yet she seethed with anger and determination to fight him, though she hid it well enough. And things changed yet again after about two months of this, when Landis encountered a group of mortal vampire hunters. The hunters hurt Landis badly, taking off one of his arms as well as leaving him on the verge of frenzy when he escaped them, leaving two of the four men dead in his wake. But when he entered his home to drain blood from the poor women within, he came within reach of Eve, who was not as bound to his will as he thought. The grief-stricken, hating young woman jumped him and tore into his throat, draining her surprised sire dry and diablerized him in minutes. But she was still trapped there when the vampire hunters arrived, and they took no chances, not listening to her pleas. She was staked then and there by the hunters, who shoved her in a coffin and buried her on a major crossroads. This was in 1171 A.D. Only months ago one of the ancient streets had a water main break and a repair crew was dispatched in the dead of night. As they were digging they accidentally broke open her coffin, where the stake had long since rotted away. Eve woke in a hunger frenzy, killing most of the mortal crew in her craving for blood. Fortunately for her, the Sherrif of Paris was only a street away and saw the tail end of the incident, and took in the young, confused and naked save for jewelry kindred. All she possessed was the jewelry Landis had forced on her and the silver collar with the broken chain still attached. She was taken before the Prince of Paris, who asked her what, precisely had happened. When she named her sire, the Prince sent for her great-grandsire as her grandsire had perished at the hands of Clan Assamite, commenting on the shameful youngling that had sired her. This was when she met Jacqueline Sophie Dupius, her great-grandsire. The elegant, frightening woman was...beautiful beyond words, and was surprisingly willing to take on such a distant childe. Jacqueline took responsibility for Eve, nurturing her talents and soothing the young kindred as she was taught of all she had missed in the hundreds of years she had missed. In fact, she grew very close to her great-grandsire, and eventually adapted enough to the modern era, though she is still new to the modern world. Jacqueline, hearing about a relatively unpopulated Court in the Americas that had an old friend in it, gave Eve enough funds to give her a start in the world. The first thing Eve did was buy a grave and tombstone for Landis, burying the things she had been wearing when she awoke in the coffin, and topped this off by dancing naked on his grave in the dead of night, which inspired some...interesting legends among the goth crowd of Paris. Only then did she head for this 'Fort Lauderdale' to find her new life... Notes: Bought off Recently Arisen, 6 xp XP: Total: 15 Spent: 6